Seeking Redemption on Another Earth
by ashknight1221
Summary: As Barry and Kara continue to protect Starling as the Green Arrow and the Black Canary, Cisco and Iris build a plot against them and someone from Team Flash comes to Earth 867 to seek help from Barry. (Sequel to Making a Life on Another Earth)
1. Chapter 1

The situation eventually got so bad with Metas in Central, that Iris couldn't stop, that Wally had to come back to help deal with the Meta's. It went alright for everyone until one day, an argument broke out between Wally and Iris about her being unfit for the job of a speedster, it ended with Wally and Ralph both walking out and forming their own team which was more successful. Joe turn between his two children, simply didn't pick a side. The people of Central took to calling Wally the Flash and people called Iris a fraud who couldn't save a cat from a tree.

Cisco, he used the team turning their back on Barry to get with Iris and eventually they got married. Iris used her being the Flash to elevate her newspaper to try to be the best newspaper in Central, however as time went on, do to her newspaper bashing Wally and praising herself, its popularity severely fell. Iris took drastic action and decided to sue the Central City News Network on behalf of the Flash, but it didn't go well for her.

* * *

(Earth 1) Star Labs

Cisco had just got back from Earth 867, and after a warning that Oliver wasn't going to help them again for lying to him about Barry dying, and went to Star Labs where he called a meeting.

"So, how was this other Earth? I was probably someone important on that Earth, and is Kara back on her Earth?" asked Iris

"Well, it was probably the worst earth I've visited only being one upped by Earth X" Stated Cisco

"What made it so bad?" asked Dante Ramon-West, Cisco's and Iris's son who came back from the future to help them stop a villain

"Barry was there, I guess since we built that machine that tricked the speed force into thinking that Barry is still the Flash, he couldn't get his powers back, he became the Green Arrow and had his own team protecting Starling." Stated Cisco

"Barry is alive and is the Green Arrow on this other Earth? You guys told me died killing Thawne" asked Caitlin surprised

"Well …. Um I guess he survived somehow and got to that other Earth, I feel bad for Starling if Barry is their hero, and get this, Kara apparently became the new Black Canary and her and Barry were dating. He even had the nerve to call you the Wicked Witch of West, Iris." Stated Cisco

"Why would you feel bad if Barry was protecting a City like he did when he was the Flash?" asked Caitlin

"Look, Caitlin. He probably messed up like when he was the Flash, he probably let the Glades be destroyed and let innocent people die" Stated Iris matter of factly

"What like you constantly do, remember how it got so bad that Wally had to come back and help, until you pushed him and ralph away, Ralph regrets what he did to Barry that day, and he is not the only one" Stated Caitlin as she left the room

"I'm going to train in the speed lab" Stated Dante

"Don't push yourself too hard" Stated Iris

"I wouldn't mom" Stated Dante as he speeded out of the room

"What was my doppelganger on his awful earth?" asked Iris

"Your Doppelganger is an American Senator for Washington. I saw your picture on one of the screens showing the news in his lair." Stated Cisco

"So, what are we going to do to Barry?" asked Iris

"I can think of something, but it is going to take time" Stated Cisco

* * *

(Earth 1) – Next Day

Caitlin woke up not remembering anything that previous day after Cisco announcing that Barry, their Barry, somehow made his way to another Earth and became the Green Arrow with Kara joining him as the Black Canary, and the fact that they both are dating. Caitlin recognized that she was in one of the med bays inside Star Labs, she attempted to use her powers, but nothing happened then she tried to contact Frost but again there was nothing. She then got up and looked around and realized that she was the only one inside Star Labs and went to do some tests on herself

While the test was finishing up, Caitlin went to the Cortex and checked the security footage and found that it was erased but not on the back up drive that Cisco installed for just that occasion. She watched in shock as she was knocked out by Dante and speed into her lab where he gave her the Meta Human Cure and then left.

After sitting for several minutes, the reality of what happened hit her hard, she realized that she lost Frost and realized that this must be in part of what Barry felt when he lost his powers. Betrayal, being the other, when Iris and the rest of Star Labs turned their backs on him.

* * *

(Earth 1) Later that same day

Caitlin called Cisco and Iris into Star Labs and asked that Dante stay at home .

"What did you call about that was so important?" asked Iris

"Last night, your son knocked me out and gave me the Meta Human Cure" Stated Caitlin Angrily

"I doubt he would do something like that, I bet you made it up" Stated Cisco

"I have the footage right here that proves it, and I knew something was wrong with him if he came from the future to 'help' us" Stated Caitlin

"Let me see the footage" Stated Cisco as he went to the computer

"What footage? I see no footage here" Stated Cisco

"That is because you deleted it, that wasn't the footage, this is the footage." Said Caitlin as she pulled up the footage clearly showing that Dante knocked her out and forcibly gave her the Meta human cure

"I think it was for better" Stated Iris

"I'm sorry what?" asked Caitlin in surprise

"You having powers was a liability and a danger to everyone inside Central City. Like how you sided with Savitar and nearly killed me, the member of Team Flash that kept the team intact. I was the one that made the tough calls and was the one that saved myself from Savitar when the rest of you except Cisco did nothing" Stated Iris

"Excuse me, you were the one that kept Team Flash intact? Are you kidding me? You were not ever here at the beginning, it was me, Barry and Cisco. And it was Barry who made the tough calls when he was the Flash, before you stole his powers and forced him to leave. Cisco, I don't know what happened to you. And for your information, if it wasn't for Frost, we would of not defeated Cicada so remember that, I am going to find a way to get my powers back, excuse me" Said Caitlin and as soon as she was done talking to them she walked out of the room

"That is it, she is so full of herself, she needs a reality check" Ranted Iris

"What are you thinking?" asked Cisco

"We release her identity to the press" Proposed Iris

"Do it" Stated Cisco

* * *

(Earth 1) – Caitlin's Apartment

Caitlin was relaxing at her house that night, when she heard someone come inside her apartment and he aimed a gun at her.

"It is your fault that, I was in prison and now that I found you and you don't have your powers, I am going to make you pay. It was a good thing that someone at Central City Guardian leaked your identity and the fact that you are powerless" Stated the criminal

Betrayal is what Caitlin felt in that moment, Iris and Cisco betrayed her like they all did to Barry, she turned to the criminal who was about to attack her, he fell over with a green arrow in his back. Caitlin turned and saw the Green Arrow standing there with his bow in his hand

"Let's go Caitlin" Said the Green Arrow as she got over her shock and followed him


	2. Chapter 2

(Earth 1) Star Labs Hanger

Caitlin and the Green Arrow arrived at the hanger that they used to fight the dominators and walked inside.

"Is that you Oliver?" asked Caitlin wondering who saved her

I also heard that you lost your powers, how did that happen?" Stated Oliver angrily as he took off his mask

"Thank you for saving me, and to answer your question, it was Dante, Iris and Cisco's son he knocked me out and forcibly gave me the Meta Human Cure, I told Iris and Cisco about it and they said it was for the best since I was a liability." Stated Caitlin

"After you guys lying about Barry's death, I couldn't let you die but that doesn't mean I will help you anymore" Stated Oliver

"I truly thought he did die, they had told me that they found him after Thawne kidnapped him after what happened, and Barry gave his life to save Iris. I wasn't there that week, and neither was Ralph. It was the week of mother's funeral and I was in Keystone all week and Ralph had a case in Keystone, so he was out of town" Stated Caitlin

Oliver eyed her for a minute looking for any sign of deception, there was silence for several seconds before Caitlin breaks it by saying "I regret it, every day since it happened"

"Regret what?" asked Oliver knowing what the possibly answer would be

"I regret betraying Barry" Revealed Caitlin

"Then why did you do it?" asked Oliver

"I saw the effect that Iris had on him and it wasn't positive, I was angry at him for putting her before anything else, even me and Cisco, his friends." Stated Caitlin

"Have you ever thought that maybe you should have told him about this?" asked Oliver

"How could I? He would just brush it off, and since you at the time and basically almost everyone else since that damn newspaper byline in the time vault told them they should get together, even though it was from Thawne" Stated Caitlin

"So, you were trying to get them to break up? I think you went around it the wrong way" asked Oliver

"I know I did, if I had a do over then I would have forced her to give Barry his powers back, but it is too late for that now" Stated Caitlin

"Obviously, you can't stay on this Earth and Earth 38 is out of the question since that Earth is a not really an option right now …" Stated Oliver

"Why is Earth 38 not an option?" asked Caitlin

"Anyway, let's just say me, and Kara's old team had a pointed conversation, it was not as bad as the one I gave to Cisco, but I doubt that they like me right now." Stated Oliver

"So, where can I go?" asked Caitlin

"Barry's Earth" Stated Oliver

"That is a bad idea" Stated Caitlin

"Look, if we told him what happened, he might be mad, but he might give you a chance if you are honest with him, plus we don't have many other options." Stated Oliver

"Let's try it" stated Caitlin

* * *

(Earth 867) – The Quiver

Caitlin and Oliver jumped through a breach into the Quiver and saw Kara looking at them with angrily.

"Oliver, what is she doing here?" asked Kara angrily

"Kara, she is with me. She is not a threat to you. Where is Barry?" asked Oliver

"He is out right now, I'll go contact him but first put this on. We are not taking any chances" Stated Kara as she tossed a Meta dampening collar to Caitlin

"I don't have my powers, anymore" Stated Caitlin as she put him on the table and Kara looked towards Oliver who nodded, and Kara left the room to go contact Barry

* * *

(Earth 867) – The Quiver – Fifteen minutes later

"What are you doing here Caitlin?" asked Caitlin as she looked up to see Barry in his Green Arrow Costume looking at her angrily

"I brought her here Barry" Stated Oliver

"Why would you do that?" Stated Barry directing his angry to him

"Cisco and Iris leaked her identity to the press after … "Started Oliver

"Cisco's and Iris's son from the future knocked me out and gave me the Meta Human Cure, removing my powers" interrupted Caitlin

"So, you know, what it is feels like to be betrayed and powerless, doesn't mean that you get to come here, so leave" Stated Barry

"Barry, at least let her explain" Stated Oliver

"Explain, what? Why she and the others betrayed and basically kicked me out? No, I'm leaving and when I get back you better be gone, the both of you" Stated Barry as he started to walk away

"I regret it" Stated Caitlin and Barry turned to her and saw that she was crying

"I regret what I did that day" Stated Caitlin

"Then why did you do it, Caitlin? Why did you not help me at all?" asked Barry

"I saw the impact that Iris had on you and figured … "Started Caitlin

"That if she betrayed me then I would truly realize that she was not a good impact on my life? Well you plan did work, I saw that Iris was not a good impact on my life too bad I had to lose my powers right?" Said Barry

"Yeah, I don't know if this means anything anymore, but I am truly sorry. And about them lying about your death, neither me nor Ralph where that week and when we came back, they told us that story about how you died saving Iris from Thawne. "Supplied Caitlin

"And you believed it?" asked Barry

"I did, I don't know how they did it, but they had a body. I did the autopsy on that body and it matched you completely and matched their story completely" Stated Caitlin

"Probably from a different Earth" Supplied Barry

"You don't mean?" asked Caitlin in horror

"Either, Iris and Cisco found a body of a doppelganger of mine that died to a speedster or "Stated Barry

"Iris killed one of Barry's doppelgangers" concluded Oliver

"Oh my god. I had no idea that they would do something like that" Gasped Caitlin

"Well, they did betray me and you, by taking away our powers and in your case leaking your identity" Stated Barry

"Look, Barry you know that she can't stay on Earth 1 since they leaked her identity and the Legends will not allow her to join since she doesn't have powers or enough fighting experience, she doesn't have to stay in Starling but can she please stay on this Earth?" asked Oliver

"Let me talk to Kara about it, I'll be right back" Stated Barry as he went into the other room where Kara was

"Oliver wants her to stay on this Earth?" asked Kara after Barry finished explaining the situation

"Yeah, I do agree that she can't stay on Earth 1 since they leaked her identity. But … "Started Barry

"You are weary about trusting her again?" guessed Kara

"That and the fact that her doppelganger is Supergirl … when we do eventually team up with her how are we going to explain that Caitlin is from another Earth?" asked Barry

"So, you would want her to stay here on our team?" asked Kara br /

"Yeah, at least until I know that she is to be trusted" Revealed Barry

"We could say that she is a coincidence that she looks like Supergirl" Stated Kara

"But their DNA would match though" argued Barry

"But I wouldn't, Caitlin from Earth 1 is not a kryptonian and the Caitlin that is Supergirl is." Stated Kara

"I guess" Said Barry

"Do you agree that she should stay?" asked Barry

"I do, if you do" Stated Kara

* * *

Barry and Kara came walking into the room, Caitlin saw them and then Oliver asked, "What is the verdict?"

"Caitlin, you can stay but there are some conditions" Stated Barry

"What conditions?" asked Caitlin

"Number one, you are joining our team for the time being. Number two, all communications will be monitored for the time being and finally you can't be Caitlin Snow here" Stated Barry

"Why can't I be Caitlin Snow?" asked Caitlin

"Your doppelganger, let's just say it would raise some questions if another Caitlin Snow showed up in Starling." Stated Barry

"Wouldn't I look like her?" asked Caitlin

"You would but we are going to argue that it a coincidence so it shouldn't be a problem" Stated Barry

"What would I be doing here on your team?" asked Caitlin

"Medical Stuff, we don't really have that many Metas so basically Medical stuff and helping Naomi" Stated Kara

"Naomi?" asked Oliver

"Our tech person, she works at the SCPD." Revealed Barry

"I accept" Stated Caitlin

* * *

(Earth 867) – The Quiver – A month later

Caitlin took the name of Katlyn Drake, a cousin to Barry Drake and a Researcher in Queen Consolidated's Bioengineering Department.

"You wanted to talk about something?" asked Barry after Caitlin asked to talk to him privately

"Yeah, I want to thank you for giving me another chance" Stated Caitlin

"It is no problem" Stated Barry

"Can I ask you for a favor?" asked Caitlin

"A favor? Depends on what it is" Stated Barry

"I want you to train me how to fight" Stated Caitlin


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to train you?" asked Barry after Caitlin had just asked him to train him

"Yes, I just feel sort of powerless after losing Frost" Stated Caitlin

"So, you want to go back out in the field?" asked Barry

"Maybe, not right now but eventually yes" Stated Caitlin

"Okay, I'll train you however I will decided when you are ready to go out in the field and later, we will decided on your costume" Stated Barry

"Thank you, for giving me this opportunity" Stated Caitlin

"You might regret that when we start training" Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 867) The Quiver – Sometime later

"So how did you lose your powers, Kara?" asked Caitlin as she and Kara were in the Quiver alone

"Lena Luthor, a former friend of mine, was working on a sample of kryptonite that my foster sister, Alex, found at Lena's brothers, Lex, Lab. It was Cyan and from what I understand it is similar to gold kryptonite" Started Kara

"Kryptonite?" asked Caitlin

"It was a piece of my home planet …. Before it blew up. It was one of the only things that could harm me. Anyway, Gold Kryptonite would completely remove the powers of a kryptonian, Cyan Kryptonite would switch the powers from a kryptonian to another other person" Stated Kara

"Can't you just get the Cyan Kryptonite and switch back?" asked Caitlin

"I could have … except Lena and Alex destroyed all of it before I could. Only Lex would have known how to make more" Stated Kara

"Why not just ask Lex?" asked Caitlin

"Lex Luthor is a Villain. So, it is not just like I could ask him for some more." revealed Kara

"I didn't know" Stated Caitlin

"It's okay, like you said you didn't know" Stated Kara

* * *

(Earth 867) The Quiver – Three Months after Caitlin Arrived

"You are definitely getting good with those batons" Stated Barry and he and Caitlin sparred

"Why couldn't I use a Bow Staff?" asked Caitlin

"Because, Kara is using that, and it would better if we had diversity for when you do go out in the field again" Stated Barry

"And when would that be?" asked Caitlin

"Soon, I still working on your costume and it is almost done but you still need some more experience first" Stated Barry

"Didn't Kara go out by this point already?" asked Caitlin

"Yes, but she already had some fighting experience and she still trains as do I" Stated Barry

"How long did it take you to master the bow?" asked Caitlin

"A year, I went to go see someone to get trained on how to use it, I can't do trick shots or stuff like that yet, but I am working on it" Stated Barry

(Earth 867) The Quiver – One Week Later

"So, after you guys got that drive that Hive base, I managed to locate one of their bases where I think that Damien Darhk is right now" Stated Naomi

"The totem is our first goal, remember that without it Darhk would be much easier to beat" Stated Barry

"Right, how many Ghosts are we going looking at?" asked Kara

"I don't know, I have blueprints but no access to the security cameras" Stated Naomi

"Maybe when we are on site, we can get access to the Security Cameras" Stated Barry

"Wouldn't that let them know that you guys where there?" asked Caitlin

"Yes, it would but I would rather have it then run in blind" stated Barry

"You ready to go?" asked Kara

"Yep, let's go" Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 867) Hive Base – twenty-five minutes later

"Alright, I have access to the security cameras now" Said Naomi through Barry and Kara's earpiece

"Alright, where is the package?" asked Barry

"Let me see … okay it is the top floor and there are plenty of Ghosts between you and the package" Stated Naomi

"Alright, I am closer to the package. I am moving in" Stated Kara as she started to the top of the building

"I'll be right behind you" Stated Barry as he too moved towards the Totems location

"Oh no you will not" Stated someone stopped Barry before he could catch up to Kara

"Green Arrow, I might have not had luck fighting Batman" Stated the Criminal

"And who in the hell are you?" asked Barry

"I am the Electrocutioner. I am going to kill you then restart your heart then kill you again then do it all over again" Stated Electrocutioner and just as he was about to charge at Barry, Barry simply shot him with an a boxing glove Arrow that hit him in the face knocking him out

"Sorry about that, some idiot tried to fight me. Knocked me out with a boxing glove Arrow" Stated Barry

"That's unfortunate, Arrow but you have a bigger problem bow. Black Canary is a bit of trouble up here, you see I am tired of you messing with my operation so I am going to kill her, and you will be next." Said Damien Darhk using Kara's earpiece

* * *

"Oh no, this is not good" Stated Naomi

"I know but what can we do?" asked Caitlin

"I got it, I know where Barry kept your costume and I will take two minutes to change the Dimensional Exploratory to take you over there. The Costume is the last locker" Stated Naomi

"But … "Started Caitlin

"There is no time, if we don't do this then Kara could die" Stated Naomi as she worked on the Dimensional Exploratory

"Really, Barry this is what you went with?" Stated Caitlin as she looked at the Costume as she put it on, remembering who wore it on Earth 1

"Is it ready?" asked Caitlin

"Yep, go ahead and jump through" Stated Naomi as Caitlin arrived on the same floor as Barry and Kara

* * *

"I would stop right there, Arrow. Unmask yourself unless you want me to kill her" Stated Damien Darhk as he held a gun to Kara's face

"If I did that then you would kill her regardless" Stated Barry as he looked for an angle to save Kara

"You don't have many other options" Stated Damien as Ghost started to surround Barry

Just as Barry was about to say something a breach opened, and Caitlin jumped out of it

"Brought backup have you now? This will not help you" Stated Damien

"You never know" Stated Caitlin as she dropped one of Kara's device that let out a Canary Cry as Damien and the Ghost reached for their ears, this let Kara get free from Damien Darhk.

"I go for the totem, you guys stop Darhk" Ordered Barry

"On it" Stated Kara and Caitlin

Barry went to fight the Ghost protecting the Totem to only discover that Damien took it and was leaving

"Darhk has the totem and is fleeing" Stated Kara

"I'll go after him" Stated Caitlin

"Be careful" Stated Barry

Caitlin managed to catch up to Damien and managed to get the totem and threw it on the floor breaking but not before taking a piece of it for herself

"You destroyed my Totem, for that I will give you an awful death" Stated Damien Darhk as he went to fight Caitlin, but Kara caught up and they both fought Damien. Barry shot him in the shoulder and loaded another arrow and shot him in the chest, leaving Damien dead.

"He is gone, alert the SCPD" Stated Barry

"Thanks for saving me" Stated Kara

"No, problem" Said Caitlin

"Yeah, you did good today …. White Canary" stated Barry


	4. Chapter 4

(Earth 867) The Quiver

"Thanks for saving her, Caitlin" Stated Barry

"You don't have to thank me, I wouldn't let her die" Stated Caitlin

"Why do you think that Iris and Cisco did it?" asked Barry

"I truly don't know, I think that … "Started Caitlin as Naomi came into the room

"You have to see this" Stated Naomi as she turned on the news

"Good evening, everyone my name is Senator Iris West. I have proof that the Arrow was a part of Tempest, the group that nearly destroyed the glades last year. We have video proof of the Arrow meeting with Malcolm Merlyn, the person that was behind Tempest prior to his death. I am petitioning for his immediate arrest." Stated Iris  
A video then played showing Barry, in his outfit going to Malcolm's office and talking to him, it was obvious to everyone that the footage was looped and thus was fake.  
"We believe the Arrow to be Barry Allen. We have to get this dangerous man off the streets that is all." Stated Iris

"Naomi, have there been any breaches into this earth recently?" asked Barry

"Yes, there was … a lot recently. They must have found a way to hide them from my auto detection program" Stated Naomi

"Where are the breaches from?" asked Barry

"Earth 1" Revealed Naomi

"Call Kara back here now, we have to figure out the extent of what is going on" Stated Barry

* * *

(Earth 867) The Quiver

Kara has rushed back to the Quiver after hearing it on the news and just as they were about to talk about their course of action, A breach opened in the Quiver and Alex and Lena stepped out of it.

"What are you guys doing here, we are kind of busy dealing with a crisis" Stated Kara

"Yeah, it has to deal with Iris and Cisco doesn't it?" asked Alex

"How did you know?" asked Barry

"Well, because they came over with that blonde girl" Started Lena

"Felicity?" asked Caitlin

"Yes, anyway they took some of the Cyan Kryptonite and gave Felicity my powers" Revealed Lena

"They took over the DEO, John managed to get out and running damage control" Stated Alex

"Why would Felicity do this, I don't understand" Stated Caitlin

"The same reason that Iris and Cisco did this I assume" Stated Barry

"I had no idea that they would turn evil" Stated Caitlin

"I don't think any of us did" Stated Kara

"What are we going to do?" asked Kara as she looked towards Barry

"If they want a war, then they are going to get one" Stated Barry


End file.
